The Okibi Guild
by manaleak34
Summary: A group of assassins from the north are hired to retrieve the Shikon Jewel. Can Inuyasha and the others handle one of the most feared group of assassins in Japan?
1. Enployment

Manaleak: Why how do you do? I'm surprised to see you again…or maybe this is the first time…Ok…that was corny as hell…All right someone of you have read my other fics…some of you have not…you should read them….cus other people like them! You don't want to be a loser now do you?

But enough about my insane desire for reviews…it's time for my new fanfiction; "The Okibi Guild"! And be sure to review…else I'll have to punch a baby in the face…I'm serious.

DISCLAIMER: I Don't Own Inuyasha or any of the characters. All the characters in this story are fictitious, except historical figures, any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

Chapter 1- Employment

"This is certainly taking very long." Said one of two men that where sitting across from each other sitting on the floor at a lowered table a bottle of sake with a small cup next to it sitting in the middle.

The other cup was in the hand of the other man as he lowered from his mouth. "Well this is no doubt then a very important person. Which means that our payment will certainly be more that usual." The man was wearing a dark black Hakama with white under it creating a strong divergence with his clothing.

Sitting next to his right side was a Katana in a black sheath resting on top a round nearly flat black hat that looked to be made of some sort of metal. This man then sat down the small glass on the table and said with a slight smile "Besides I can't give up the chance for some free sake."

The other man did not look pleased, at least that was the man that was drinking the sake guessed as his face was being covered by an elaborate mask depicting the face of a demon. It was extremely realistic and had made some people nervous when the two had entered the castle. His clothing was also black but covered nearly every part of his body and was quite tight.

Currently the two where inside a large room being told by a servant to wait here, the room was quite extravagant many of the walls covered with beautiful cloth tapestry. Most of the rooms in the palace where very similar all of them showing off the obvious power and wealth the leader had.

"I still have some suspicions Shizaburo." Said the man with the mask on his voice was quite deep and strong with much seriousness, muffled by the mask he was wearing.

"I do understand that this is someone that would not normally hire a group like us." Shizaburo said while pouring another glass of sake, his voice with more significance this time "However I don't see this as much of a threat to us. Quite obviously this is a very important mission having being hired by a person with great influence who is unable to achieve it on their own." He finished, taking a sip from his cup.

"I do not doubt your wisdom." The other said bowing Shizaburo rolled his eyes.

"Itsu, don't do stupid things like that. You know well you don't have to act like your lower than me." Shizaburo said annoyed

"I'm sorry sir." Itsu said, returning to a normal sitting position,

"And don't call me sir either." Shizaburo replied

At that point the two stayed silent, both of them where blunt individuals and knew each other very well, so a long discussion was not needed to understand what the other was thinking.

After several minutes right after Shizaburo has finished off the Sake. The same servant who had entered them into the room came from the north door. He bowed and said politely. "Master Hayashi will see you now."

Both Shizaburo and Itsu stood up, Shizaburo putting his hat on his head and began to walk toward the door but were stopped by the servant raising his hand.

"I am sorry, but Master Hayashi has requested that only the leader may join him." He said a slight nervousness in his voice starring at Itsu's mask."

"That's fine." Shizaburo quickly said not wanting to displease his client. Leaving an unmoving Itsu standing where he was Shizaburo followed the servant into the next room.

After walking down a long hallway which walls were covered with paintings, most of them depicting battles or important individuals one of them Shizaburo was able to identify as Oda Nobutomo, however this painting seemed not to be as good condition as the others.

The reached the end and came to sliding door. The servant opened it before him and came inside first. Shizaburo stood back knowing that he would not be able to enter until he was officially announced. He had yet to completely understand the reason why leaders did such things, but he knew better to question another person's customs, especially one that is interested in hiring you.

"I present to you sire," the servant began who was bowing on the side of the door. Shizaburo knew this was his cue and starting walking in calmly moving up his hat so that his face could be visible showing off his dark black eyes and hair.

"Shizaburo Hadiko, leader of The Okibi Guild." The servant said Shizaburo entering the room at the exact same time that the servant said that. On the floor in front of him sat a middle aged looking man who was wearing a very formal kimono, one exclusive to royalty.

Hayashi stood up happily and took a good look at Shizaburo. "A-ha! Excellent! I am honored that you have traveled so far to come here!" he said joyfully making a slight bow to him.

Shizaburo does the same and says "And it is an honor for our Guild to be in the interest of one with such power." Mainly to suck up to his client.

"Ah yes, please sit down." Hayashi said his hand pointing to the point across from where he had been sitting. A velvet violet pillow sat on the ground where he had pointed. The servant left and Shizaburo took a seat, watching Hayashi with intent eyes.

"Of course introductions are not necessary for either of us as we both have well knowledge of each other." Hayashi said.

"True, however I do recall this castle being under control of you when I had last heard of news from the south." Shizaburo said hoping to get some vital information about who was to hire them.

"Yes, it has only been almost two months now since Kiyosu was put under my command." Hayashi said proudly

"You captured this castle?" Shizaburo said quite interested.

"No, it was captured by Oda Nobunaga, and then given to me to protect from enemies of the Oda clan."

"Yes, I have heard about Nobunaga attempting to unify Japan. However he has yet to make influence in the Northern regions."

"That is true, many clans occupy that region, of what I've heard there is little peace there."

"True as well, but I suppose it is good for us. Gives us plenty of work." Said Shizaburo a sly smile on his face.

"I see." Said Hayashi said slowly. "Well best to get to business."

"Yes, now who is it you want killed?" Shizaburo said getting right to the point.

Hayashi smiles and says, "No, I need your group to obtain something for—"

"We are not a recovery service, if you need something to be found, you should hire someone else." Shizaburo says cutting him off.

"Yes of course, but what I'm looking for being protecting by a group of people which could only be killed by the likes of your guild."

"You wish for us to assassinate someone with a certain artifact and return it to you?"

"If required, yes."

"What is this artifact?"

Hayashi hesitates for a moment but manages to say. "The Jewel of Four Souls." A long silence occurs from that being said, Shizaburo trying to gather his thoughts. Finally he says.

"You wish to use the jewel to help Nobunaga complete his unification of Japan?" Giving a guess of what Hayshi's desire for the jewel was.

"Yes, indeed." Hayshi says humbly.

At this point Shizaburo had an important decision to make. He knew well from the stories and rumors he has heard of corruption and suffering the jewel had caused to others. However it seemed if Hayshi didn't know, or did not believe in the tales.

'_My concern is for myself and the rest of the guild, what happens to Japan is none of our business.' _He thought to himself. So he decided that he would not mention the darker truths of the jewel.

"Though it's not a normal job we do. Our guild will take your request." Shizaburo says finally.

Haysahi smiles brightly and exclaims, "Yes! Wonderful! Wonderful!"

"Now for payment." Said Shizaburo.

"Yes of course, for this mission the Okibi clan and I will offer you control of any castle that you wish for you guild to have as their own." Hayashi said if this was a common thing.

Shizaburo expression did not changed nor did his tone and simply said. "That would be most generous." But '_Oh hell yes.' _Was what he was thinking as he heard those words.

"I must ask though, if you would know where the current whereabouts of the jewel is." Shizaburo already had a general idea of where it was; he just wanted to see how much his client knew.

"From what I have heard the jewel is in the possession of a young priestess who is accompanied by three others. One of them supposedly a half-demon."

"Interesting." Shizabuo said, he did mean it this time, he had not heard about a half-demon being with the priestess before.

"Now I should go over some minor requests as well." Hayashi said changing the subject.

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Itsu waited patiently outside the hallway to Hayashi's chambers. It had been almost thirty minutes since Shizaburo had went inside, and Itsu was somewhat concerned for his safety.

These thoughts were disproved as Shizaburo entered into the room from the hallway starting to walk back the way they had originally entered.

"Well then, was it as good as you predicted?" Asked Itsu as he walked alongside of him.

"Better." Said Shizaburo "He's going to give us our own castle if we complete the mission."

Despite Itsu's training of showing no emotions, he couldn't help but say amazed. "Impossible, who do they wish us to kill?"

Shizaburo groaned quietly, he knew this was going to come, he still wasn't sure if the rest of the guild would accept what was basically a delivery job.

"Well…" he said slowly. "It's…not a usual job for us,"

"What do you mean?" Itsu said his amazement quickly disappearing.

Shizaburo sighed there was no use sugarcoating it. "We have to get an artifact for him." He said bluntly.

"What?" Istu exclaimed disgusted, stopping in the main entrance. "I will not use my skills to find a lost item! We are assassins Shizaburo, we kill people not find things for them."

"I know, I know." Shizaburo said holding up his hands trying to calm Itsu down. "But I'm not sure you understood the 'our own castle' part." He said slyly trying to convince him.

Itsu stays silent for a few moments and says still unpleased "What are we to retrieve?"

"The Jewel of Four Souls." Said Shizaburo gravely

Another moment of silence from Istu as the two stood unmoving. "You're actually going to give him such a powerful artifact? Don't you think that's dangerous?" Istu finally said the same seriousness in his voice.

"What they do with it is not our concern." Shizaburo said walking off. Istu stayed where he was for a few seconds watching him, and then ran up ahead to catch up with him.

"Your not worried about them taking over all of Japan?" Istu said once he had gotten next to Shizaburo as they headed outside the large castle.

"Why should we? We've never had any sort of leadership control us before, so It would not effect us."

"I am not as confident with this as you are." Itsu said quietly, as they headed down the dirt road.

0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o

'_Lets see here, so if the function of x is supposed to be seven then, wait a minute that doesn't make sense. You're supposed to divide right? No, that can't be it either! I sure wish he stopped that tapping.' _

Inuyasha sat against the wall of the hut tapping his foot impatiently. "Damn it, they should be back by now."

"Inuyasha." Said Shippou slightly annoyed who was sitting on the floor playing around with Kirara. "They've only been gone a few minutes."

"Don't worry I'm sure they can handle themselves." Kagome said lowering her textbook which she had been having trouble with. '_That's what I get for spending so much time here.' _She thought sadly to herself while sighing. '_I'm never going to pass middle school.'_

"Hey what's this supposed to be anyway?" Inuyasha asks looking at Kagome's Algebra textbook.

"Oh it's my homework from school." Kagome said trying to get back to it, but was interrupted by another question.

"Homework?" Asked Inuyasha confused.

"Well…" Kagome started unsure how to explain it to Inuyasha. "You know how you train for combat? Well it's kinda like that except that you getting your knowledge better instead of your combat. You understand?"

"I guess, but you should probably be working on you archery instead of your knowledge." Inuyasha said coarsely.

"Hey!" Kagome protested and was about to say more till she noticed Miroku and Sango entering into the hut.

"Good your back!" Exclaimed Shippou "Inuyasha was worried about you!"

"Shut Up!" Yelled out Inuyasha making Shippou worried that he may hit him. Kagome could help but chuckle under he breath.

Sango and Mirkou ignored the comment and sat down, Mirkou starting to build a fire in the small pit in the center of the hut. The hut they where in had been found nearby an abandoned Buddhist shrine, having been sleeping in the wilderness for almost a week now, so they had decided it would be the best place to stay for the night.

"We looked up the road ahead and saw a village not far from here." Said Sango petting Kirara who had jumped into her lap.

"Good, we can see if anyone has seen Naraku there." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, we have little chance of finding him on our own." Miroku said acutely "If we keep gathering the jewel shards, Naraku will no doubt come to us."

"We don't have that kind of time!" Exclaimed Inuyasha "The longer we take the more shards Naraku will get for himself!" his usual tone of anger present.

"I understand your frustrations, Inuyasha. However it would be wise not to attempt anything reckless." Miroku said his stare tearing right though Inuyasha's skin. Inuyasha growled but said nothing and stayed silent for most of the night.

With the wood set up Shippou used his foxfire to light it and flush the hut with the glow of the fire. Kagome reached into her backpack pocket and pulled out a small glass jar, inside of it where three jewel shards glowing brightly with blue light. She lowered and stared at the fire gathering her thoughts.

0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o

"Excuse me sir." Asked a voice nearby the man as he sat on near the door of his house smoking calmly on a long wooden pipe. He looked to his left side and saw Shizaburo and Itsu standing there.

"Can you help us?" Shizaburo said relaxed.

"You need a place to stay?" Asked the man kindly "It's getting awfully dark." He looked to be in his forties and was wearing normal peasant clothing.

"No thank you sir." Said Shizaburo "We're looking for a group of people. A young priestess and a half-demon."

"Oh yes, I remembered those people, a monk that was with them had sensed a ominous aura over my house, thankfully he removed it." Shizaburo and Itsu looked to each other.

"Do you know who else was with them?" Asked Shizaburo finding out exactly what they where dealing with.

"Oh yes, I remembered there was a demon slayer and also two smaller demons. Quite an odd group if you ask me." The man said as he smoked at his pipe and looked out at the small village.

"When where they here?" Asked Shizaburo.

"About a week ago they were heading west when they left. Why are you so interested in them anyway?" Asked the man curiously.

"They are companions of ours, we had lost them we had been attacked by demons and now we're are looking for them." Shizaburo said quickly coming up with a lie.

The old man had heard nothing about that from Inuyasha and the others, but he never got to talk to them very much, so he believed him "Well, I hope you find them."

"Yes, thank you again sir." Shizaburo said giving a slight bow. With that the two continued to walk down the dirt pathway of the village. "The next village west of here is a week's walk away at normal speed. No doubt we'll find them there, or at least nearby." Said Itsu calculating.

"We could make it by tomorrow by our pace." Said Shizaburo matching Itsu's tone.

"Then we should be on our way."

"No, we need to get the others."

"Why?" asked Itsu looking at Shizaburo.

"Hayashi requested that the entire guild was on this mission."

"That's a little much don't you think."

"Clearly he is taking this very seriously and wants no chance of mistake."

"Are we rallying them now?"

"No, first thing in the morning and then we find the priestess and her party." Said Shizaburo threateningly.

((Well there we are first chapter…hope you like it, anyway updates may not be as fast as you may want considering I'm doing some side writing projects (I'll link them up when there done) and of course school is going on and I have quite a few IB classes, so I kinda feel like Kagome in some ways ;) Anyway please review…because I will punch that baby in the face))


	2. Meeting

Chapter 2- Meeting

Itsu hopped from tree branch to tree branch, with perfect balance as he bounced off each one rocketing though leaves and smaller branches till his feet came to another large branch then repeating the process.

It the distance up ahead of him was Shizaburo walking slowly on the path, his hat placed on his head and hands resting in self-made pockets. This was odd, as he was one of the fastest of the group and had originally left in a hurry leaving Itsu behind.

The road was made of plain dirt and was quite wide, mainly for caravans that went though here. On each side where dark forest light unable to come into them caused by the mass of shading leaves and branches.

Istu did his best to be unnoticed but failed as Shizaburo shot his head back as he came closer. Knowing that hiding was useless and not wanting Shizaburo thinking it was an enemy jumped out from the deepness of the forest landing out on the ground at the edge of the woods.

"So did the others even come?" Shizaburo asked unhappily.

"They're still going with it. However they are going a different way." Istu replied as if talking to a general.

"To get away from me right?" Shizaburo said bluntly

"Yes." Istu said after a moment's silence

Shizaburo groaned, the reaction of the rest of the guild to their new job was very similar to Istu's. '_Have I lost what the guild stands for?' _he had constantly been thinking to himself while walking alone on the dirt road.

"Do you think they'll just abandon me?" Shizaburo asked. Istu was slightly surprised at the question, but it only proved why he was the leader of the guild because of understanding and consideration of the rest.

"I haven't." Istu said making sure to have some kindness slip out into his voice.

Shizaburo smiled slightly. "Yes that's true." He said as he walked over to Istu and then continued down the road.

"We'll just have to hope the rest don't completely hate me yet." Shizaburo half-jokingly. "And if they do we'll just take the jewel and get the castle for ourselves, right?" He said looking at Istu.

"That works just fine for me." Istu said his emotions disappearing from his voice. Looking out at the road ahead.

0o00o0o0o0o0o

"Heh, I knew it." Inuyasha spat out suddenly.

"What?" Kagome asked

"I knew this was gonna happen. Yet again Mirkou here finds a house that happens to have an 'ominous cloud.'" Saying the word dripping with sarcasm. "But really there isn't right?" Inuyasha finished his arms crossed.

This was all true of course as the group sat inside the dinning room of one of the largest houses that had been in the villages. The room was mostly bare except for plates of food sitting in the middle of the circle created by the group.

The room was much larger than what was basically a shack that they had slept in last night. Although it was made of wood also, it seemed to be much more sturdy than what they had stayed in last night.

As Inuyasha said all this Mirkou quietly sipped a cup of tea in his hand. Sango eyed Mirkou unkindly, agreeing with Inuyasha in some ways. Kagome rolled her eyes having expected something like this from Inuyasha.

Mirkou calmly held up one of his fingers and said in a matter of fact way "Now Inuyasha, people should be generous no matter what. But unfortunately many people have lost this quality. So as a monk I much teach people to return this knowledge to their hearts in anyway I can." He finished with triumph.

"Yes, and I'm sure asking every women you meet to bear your children is another mission of yours." Sango said straightforwardly with malevolence. Mirkou gave a fearful stutter as he looked at the unpleasant looking Sango.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Shizaburo could easily see the village up ahead of him; it was only about half a mile away. They had made good time, as it was currently a little after midday. The sun was shinning bright unable to be contained by the many white clouds sitting in the sky.

The village was of good size, with at least thirty houses visible. The village was positioned on a hill so the houses sat on giant steps that extended out from the main road. West of the village where the land began to level where many fields full of crops with some houses spread out around this area. The land was fertile and green and looked to be wonderful place to live as the occupants when on with daily routines.

Shizaburo and Istu turned back as they heard the sound of someone approaching. Out of a path that flowed into the main road walked out a beautiful young woman dressed the same way as Itsu with tight black clothing all over her body, exalting every muscle in her body.

Instead of a mask like Itsu, black cloth covered her face the only opening being a diagonal slash, showing her blue eyes and the beginnings of blonde bands of hair. Behind her was very long braided ponytail going down to her lower back.

"Good to see that at least you don't hate me Karei" Shizaburo said somewhat sarcastically.

"We may not like the job but we certainly aren't going to abandon you." Karei said in kind voice, however if she talking to a superior.

"Then I'll assume the others aren't far behind?"

"Should be here any minute." She said her voice changing to a tone same of Itsu's. She looked up at the village and said "Are you sure the jewel is here?"

"If my prediction was correct, yes." Itsu said.

After that the three stood in silence, looking over the village. Then after a few minutes the rest of the guild arrived.

First was a man in his about 30's. He had messy short black hair that matched with his eyes. He had a bored look on his face as he twiddled random strings connected to his lose brown colored and blacked striped kimono. At his side one could clearly see at least several knifes contained in sheaths.

The next person coming out was much older as he held on a wooden staff for support. Most of his face was covered by long white hair from his eyebrows, hair, and beard. His eyes where nearly closed, and he had a small stupidly happy smile on his face.

The last one was a giant of a man standing at almost seven feet tall. His legs and arms where the size of tree trunks, huge muscles covering almost every part of his body. He had loose red pants on with heavy boots. His arms where bare except for thick brown gloves. He was wearing only a vest with a collar that extended up to block his lower face from view. His hair was cut very short, and his eyes where a deadly white, void of pupils.

"Well lets get started then." Shizaburo said with a hint of excitement.

The group made their way into the village, however not so quietly. As having two people that looked like ninjas and a seven-foot tall man usually attracts attention. However none of the villages dared to speak to them, most just quickly backing up into their homes. The group ignored the staring, they we're quite used to getting them when in public.

"How do you suppose we find them now?" Itsu whispered to Shizaburo.

"This is a priestess we're talking about here, she'll no doubt show herself if these villagers are in danger." Shizaburo said confidently

"You're wanting to attack the villagers?" asked Itsu surprised; this was not normal of Shizaburo.

"No we just need to create a ruckus of some sort."

"No problem!" Yelled out the old man, everyone turning in surprise to look at him. He slammed down his staff, from it's top shot out a blast red and orange flames firing upward in the air like a flamethrower. The village was quickly lit from it's light, people quickly running away from the guild, fearful of their lives, only a few brave ones standing their ground but still quaked with dread.

Inuyasha's ears perked up, it didn't take demon senses to hear the screaming as people quickly evacuated the village, many of them yelling out "Bandits!" to warn the others.

The six said nothing and exited the house as soon as they could, readying their weapons. Sango ripping off her kimono, her demon slayer uniform underneath. They ran out into the middle of the street, the villagers moving running around them. They stopped on the road about twenty-five yards away from them, both groups standing in the most level part of the village.

As they had came closer to the guild Inuyasha could clearly hear one of them say. "Well that's not exactly what I planned, but works none the less I suppose." This man quickly turned around as he heard one of the brave villagers yelling out "You leave this town alone!" swinging down his farming tool at Shizaburo's head.

Shizaburo easily caught the weapon at its wooden base, stopping the villager's attack. Shizaburo ripped it out of the villager's hands and calmly threw it off to the side.

"This doesn't concern you." He said quietly.

Knowing that there was no chance to defeat this group the few that had stayed behind ran off also, Inuyasha 'feh'ing' in disgust as they did. Inuyasha, Mirkou, Sango, and Kagome all stared at the guild unsure of what to think. None of them could sense any sign of demon on any of them, they seemed to be normal humans.

Suddenly Shizaburo noticed Inuyasha and the others, mainly focusing on the dog-ears. "Hmm…well we have a half-demon, but no priestess by the looks of it." Shizaburo said mainly to the guild, however was loud enough for Inuyasha and the others to hear.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Mirkou ignoring the mention of priestess taking a short step forward.

"We're looking for a particular priestess, it seems though there's not one around." Shizaburo said politely.

"What the hell for?" yelled out Inuyasha concerned for Kagome.

"That's none of your business." Shizaburo spat out feeling disrespected.

"Are you talking about me?" asked Kagome confused deciding to get this figured all out now.

"Wait, you're a priestess?" asked Shizaburo bewildered.

"Yes." Said Kagome slowly unsure why he seemed so puzzled.

"Man, things sure have changed in the south since I been here." Said Shizaburo looking at Kagome's school uniform.

"Personally I like the change." The man that had daggers around his belt whispered, eyeing Kagome's high skirt lecherously. "More women need to dress like that."

"Shut up Busata." Spat out Karei irritated who has standing next to him.

"Well, you fit the description," Shizaburo said, thinking out loud, hand at his chin. "A half demon, a priestess, a monk, and two smaller demons. You must have the Shikon Jewel right?" A sly smile appearing on his face.

Kagome gasped quietly Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango tightening their grip around their weapons, now knowing what the intention of this group was.

"Wait…this is the people who have it?" Said Karei suddenly disgust in her voice. "This is pitiful, any one of us could kill them all in a matter of minutes."

"I agree, this is quite disappointing Shiz." Busata said if scorning a child, using his nickname for Shizaburo.

"They don't seem to be well organized." Whispered Sango to Miroku, slightly confused.

"Don't let your guard down." Miroku said simply with an intense stare at the guild.

Shizaburo groaned again, this was continuing to become more of a hassle. "All right, just hurry up and give us the jewel so we can get this over with." He said his voice sounding if it was sick. Holding out his hand while looking off to the side into the distance, not wanting to have eye contact with anyone.

"Fuck you!" yelled out Inuyasha pulling out the Tetsusaigia, transforming into its giant falchion form. "You're going to have to rip it out of my dead hand if you want it!"

"Oh, you want to fight hun?" Shizaburo said turning to look at him, with what seemed to be mock surprise in his voice. He sighed and said exasperated; "Guess I'll have to fight you, since I'm the only one that's still going with the mission."

"Heh, I'll take on all of you!" yelled arrogantly out Inuyasha readying his sword.

'_Why do you always have to do it the hard way?" _Kagome thought to herself moaning quietly.

"Hey, now that wouldn't be very fair." Shizaburo said saddened. "We would all be fighting over who gets to kill you. Besides just me would prove to be quite a challenge." He finished starting to walk toward Inuyasha but was stopped by the huge man stepping in front of him.

"Oh, you want to fight him Kyokan?" said Shizaburo surprised, looking up at him.

Kyokan turned his head and looked at him with expressionless hollow eyes, Shizburo staring into nothing but whiteness. Kyokan said nothing.

Shizaburo had no idea what that expression was supposed to mean, but he assumed it was yes and said plainly. "Alright then he's yours." Holding out his hand toward Inuyasha and moving out of his way.

"Woah that guy's huge!" shouted Shippou hopping onto Kagome's shoulder, she was quite scared due to the appearance of the man.

"You think?" Inuyasha replied to Shippou annoyed of his explanation of the obvious.

Kyokan stayed silent and walked slowly toward Inuyasha and the others. His enormous arm went around his back and gabbed at an extremely large item wrapped in white cloth, which was held by small belts connected to his vest. He released the straps, took the item, and removed the cloth from it, throwing it off to the side.

What was inside it looked to be a katana, except for the fact that it was about five times larger than a normal sized one. It was made of a dark metal and looked to be very sharp. The sword was most likely designed to take out a large number of enemies with single swings, as it looked like it could slice Inuyasha in half with little effort.

Kyokan raised the sword and placed it carefully on his shoulder with ease. Kagome worrying even more.

"Heh, I've beaten way bigger things than you before!" Inuyasha yelled charging at Kyokan. He made a quick hop in the air and brought down his sword quickly. With almost unnatural speed Kyokan moved his sword and met it with Inuyasha's attack, blocking the Tetsusaiga.

Inuyasha came back down not wanting to be open to an attack and made a swing at Kyokan's abdomen. This was blocked also, Kyokan knocked off Tetsusaigia from his sword, Inuyasha becoming off balance. Kyokan raised his sword up and swung it downward.

Inuyasha rolled out of the way in time, the sword smashing into the ground creating a large crevice. Inuyasha got back on his feet and stayed in a crouched position taking a swing at Kyokan's legs.

Kyokan took a hop back getting out of the range and made a quick advance, sword out if front of him looking like he would try to skewer Inuyasha on it. Despite his size he had good speed and Inuyasha only managed to jump over the sword landing behind Kyokan. He bounced off the ground and shot at a Kyokan who was able to turn around quickly enough to block the attack.

As this was all going on Shizburo moved back and whispered to Busata. "He does have some skill it seems, see what you can do about finding that jewel."

Busata understood the true meaning of this gave a sly grin, said "No problem, Shiz!" and sneaked out of view going behind one of the huts right of the guild.

Kyokan released one of his hands from his sword and shot it toward Inuyasha, hoping to get it around his neck. It failed as Inuyasha hopped back quickly identifying what Kyokan was trying.

As Inuyasha had hopped back Kyokan had started a heavy swing of his sword, which was now ready to hit Inuyasha. Inuyasha had no chance of dodging and so he quickly threw up the sword blocking it. The force of it was incredible as Inuyasha slid across the ground both of their swords grinding against each other, sparks flying.

This continued on for a few moments each of them trying to force the other back, but neither of them able to get a clear advantage over the other. However with a yell of anger and more force Inuyasha smashed off Kyokans sword causing his arm to fire up, giving Inuyasha a almost defenseless target.

He didn't hesitate and made a swing for Kyokan's chest. As he did this he could clearly see a look of shock of Kyokan's face, though it was hard to decipher due to the fact that he had no pupils.

The Tetsusaiga made contact, but not where Inuyasha had expected. Instead of his chest Kyokan had the Tetsusaiga caught in his gloved hand. He had stopped it effectively however Inuyasha could smell the hint of blood as it slowly flowed off his hand. Compared to the sword struck in his chest, this was actually a good alternative.

Inuyasha and the others all stared with alarm at the caught sword. The members of the Okibi guild did not react to it. Inuyasha tried to remove the sword but found that Kyokan had it tight in his hand, making it basically unmovable.

"Alright that's enough." Said Shizaburo breaking the silence that had settled. Kyokan looked over to Shizaburo seeming displease. However a hard look from Shizaburo had Kyokan releasing the Tetsusaiga pushing it back as he did.

From the suddenness of it, Inuyasha was knocked back having difficulty staying balanced. Regaining his stance he stood in unusual silence watching Shizburo, though he did still have his sword ready in case.

"Hopefully, this should be it" Shizaburo said happily as Busata appeared in the group again Kagome's yellow backpack held in his hands. Kagome gasped '_The shards are still in there!' _She thought horrified to herself.

((Sorry for the long time for the update…but hey, 3 weeks is nothing compared to 5 months other fics take :P. Anyway, I was originally planning on this chapter being longer but I decided to just get up something now. So Keep them reviews coming, cause I still have a baby. And I will punch it. In The Face. With My Fist.))


End file.
